


Brace Yourself

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor AU, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, First Meetings, First Time, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Secret Crush, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Jared is a big fan of Alec from the TV show "Dark Angel". To be exact, he has a hell of a crush on him. Then he gets an audition for a new show called "Supernatural"...





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> This is an actor AU. It's not accurate about actual events but it takes some things into consideration.  
> It's a gift for my friend DarkSun and I asked her for some prompts
> 
> \- top Jensen  
> \- a bracelet with a meaning  
> \- a broken phone  
> \- some hurt/comfort
> 
> Big thanks to cyncitymojo for the idea bouncing and beta job :) And to jessie_cristo for the bracelet idea ♡

Jared absentmindedly played with the leather bracelet on his right arm, like he always did when he was nervous. It was kind of a lucky charm for him as he'd worn it for the auditions to three of the last films he made and he'd been wearing it ever since. His sister had given it to him after she'd caught him binge watching _Dark Angel_ and drooling over X5-494, or Alec.

He'd been embarrassed that she found him out so easily and the inch wide leather bracelet with Alec's barcode engraved on it had become Jared's favorite accessory to wear. Luckily nobody seemed to realize what it meant and though some asked him if it was a code like in _Dark Angel_ , none of his friends had a clue what was really behind it.

Drooling over Alec was no hardship at all. The actor, Jensen Ackles, was really easy on the eyes and the character, Alec, he was a cocky, self-assured smartass whose humor was right down Jared's alley. Damn him, but the combo of looks and wit had Jared hooked in next to no time.

Right now he parked his car in the sparsely occupied lot of the company that invited him to read for the role of a ghost hunting brother. It was for the lead role of Sam Winchester. The write-up sounded really cool and had Jared's attention right away.

As he walked up to the room he'd been told to wait in for the screen test, he was wondering how many others would be waiting already, and who. And whether all of them were there for Sam Winchester. He hesitated a moment before settling his hand on the knob and opened the door.

Inside there was just one other person waiting and when Jared looked at him, his heart skipped a beat. Holy guacamole, it was _him!_ Seated before him was none other than Jensen Ackles and Jared's heart started racing. He wasn't new to filming so it was no secret that often, people who looked stunning on-screen looked even more stunning off-screen and Jensen was - breathtaking. Jared hoped he wasn't there for Sam.

Jensen had heard Jared come in and looked up. Then he smiled at him and stood, holding out his hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Jensen," he smiled and Jared took his hand to shake it.

"Jared," he rasped. "You, um... here for Sam?"

Jensen glanced down and his eyes scanned over the bracelet. He grinned.

"No. I'm here for Dean. Is that a DA barcode?"

Jared flushed beet red - or so he felt - and pulled back his hand, left hand starting to fiddle with the leather once more.

"Um, yeah... a gift from my sister. I... it's kinda for good luck, y'know?" Oh damn, Jared hoped Jensen hadn't noticed which barcode it was. He'd probably die of embarrassment. Jensen chuckled, a sound that made Jared's stomach flip in a good way.

"Dude, no worries. Jessica is quite a looker and if you're interested, I still have her number..." Jensen wriggled his eyebrows and winked. "So, where are you from, Jared?"

"San Antonio," Jared replied, voice still slightly hoarse. He hadn't noticed. Jensen thought he was digging Max. He had to make sure Jensen never got to see the numbers of the barcode. Never! 

"Awesome, I'm from Richardson," Jensen grinned.

"No way," Jared gasped and laughed. "Texas all the way."

"Yep," the other man nodded but before they could exchange more words, the door at the other side of the room opened and they were called in to read together.

It was amazing. Jared had been to quite a few auditions in his time and also wasn't a total stranger to have to read _with_ another hopeful for different roles but this? He and Jensen hit it off as if they'd been practicing the scene for a week. Jared actually had goosebumps after they'd finished.

There were a few moments of quiet and then the one guy, Kripke or something, nodded at them and smiled. 

"Terrific, boys. That was just wow. If you'll wait outside for a bit so we can discuss this, please?" 

Jared frowned slightly.

"Aren't there any others to read for the parts?" he asked, confused.

"Not at the moment, son," was the answer.

Jared followed Jensen through the door into the room they'd been waiting in. When he heard the door snick close, he sighed.

"That is by far the weirdest audition I've ever been to," he muttered. Jensen chuckled.

"True. Same for me. Um... can you tell them to give me a moment if they should come to get us soonish? I need to make a phone call," Jensen asked Jared, who nodded. "Thanks," he added with a brilliant smile and left the room.

Jared stared after him for a moment. He was still feeling all giddy, from nerves, from meeting his TV crush and from the awesome scene they read together. It just wanted to bubble out of him so he fished his own phone from the pocket and messaged his buddy Milo.

_*Hey duuude! Guess what?_

_*Jare-bear, what's up?_

_*Remember I told you 'bout that audition I had?_

_*What, the scary thing? I thought that was still to come._

_*Yeah that one. Was today. Just been in and am waiting now._

_*Awesome. So did you rock it?_

_*I kinda think so. They told us to wait. And about that... remember that show we used to watch?_

_*What... DA?_

_*Yeah. That one. I had this huge crush on that c_

"I'm back, did they come out yet?" Jensen's voice appeared out of thin air behind Jared and he jumped. He jumped so bad his phone went flying and landed on the floor with a big crunch.

"Jesus Christ," Jared shouted. "Whatcha sneak up on me for?" His heart was racing in his chest, from the fright he got and he stepped forward to bend down and pick up his phone but Jensen was faster.

"I didn't sneak up, dude. But you were kinda engrossed in whatever you were...," he glanced at the smashed screen, "...writing. Um yeah, sorry 'bout your phone. I'll get you a new one." 

Jared took his phone and stared at the screen. The glass was spiderwebbed badly but one could still read what Jared had been typing. Holy cow. He blushed.

"No, I dropped it. I can get a new one myself," he hastened to reply and pressed the back button. "Besides, the keys still work so I probably just need a new screen glass."

"Still, sorry. How about I just give you her number then?" Jensen asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Her number? Whose number?" Jared frowned.

"Jessica Alba? Hey, no worries, I get why guys have a crush on her," Jensen grinned.

"Why would you think that?" Jared got more and more confused. Jensen rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. I'm not blind. The bracelet is one thing and then you were telling your friend about that chick from DA you had a crush on? I can add 2 and 2 together."

"I... what?" Jared frowned, thinking wildly. Then it clicked. Jensen must have read his _crush on the c..._ as 'chick'. Not as 'cool guy' as he had intended to text. Phew, that meant he didn't suspect anything. Jared let out a breather. "Oh, ah no, that's okay, thanks. That was then, you know?"

"Sure," Jensen nodded and cast a fleeting glance at the bracelet. "Whatever you say, Jay."

"Jay?"

"That okay with you? Just have a feeling we'll see quite a bit of each other soon."

"Really?" Jared's eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

"Definitely. You've seen there's nobody else here but you and myself. We really nailed that reading. Usually, you go in one by one, get a call the next day about yay or nay. Here, they make us wait. So it's either a straight no or a hell yes. The way they smiled my money's on hell yes!" Jensen grinned and winked at Jared which made Jared's heart flip. Damn, he can't work with him if that's what happens every time Jensen smiled... at him.

"Oh, right," Jared managed to squeeze out. He cleared his throat and mustered a smirk. "Fine with me, Jay."

Jensen cocked his head.

"What? You're the only one who can dish out nicknames?" Jared drawled. Jensen laughed.

"Fair enough."

Whatever Jensen still wanted to say was postponed by the door opening again and the crew around Eric Kripke stepping out.

"Congratulations, boys, you're now Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Awesome," Jensen and Jared cheered simultaneously. 

"That calls for a celebration. You coming, Jay?" Jensen added.

"Do you two know each other?" Kripke looked surprised.

"Oh, we've known each other for...," Jensen glanced at his watch, "...just over an hour now. It's been love at first sight. It's a Texas thing."

Jared was sure he was beet red once more but he played along.

"Yeah... we're kinda on the same wavelength right from kick off."

"Extraordinary," Kripke mused and smiled. "Well, we'll mail you the further details but I got the feeling we'll be having one hell of a show. See ya, boys."

 

*****

 

"So," Jensen grunted, putting the empty bottle of beer on the bar before fixing his eyes on Jared. "You looking forward to hunting monsters with me?" 

Jared snorted. "I'm getting there."

"What? You think it's gonna be tough to work with me?" Jensen looked mock shocked.

"What? No! I mean, I'm looking forward to it a lot. I just have to process it, ya know?"

"Process what? Me?" 

"No, that I got the part - and so quick. And that there were no other guys to read for Sam," Jared explained.

"Right. Quite odd but not unheard of. So, we're gonna be brothers. Looking forward to it," Jensen was still smiling. Had been ever since they got into the bar. "Now, you gonna tell me what that barcode is really about?"

Jared's heart skipped a beat. Had Jensen noticed something after all? He swallowed hard and the sipped on his beer to gain time.

"Well, as I said. I loved the show, pity it got cancelled. I really thought it had potential. Anyways, I kinda envied you for the character. Alec looked like a lot of fun. And..."

"... he got to interact with Max?" Jensen cut in with a smirk.

"Um, n....ot what I wanted to say but, yeah, that too." Jared decided to play along. "Anyways, my sister thought I had this crush, you know?"

"You didn't? I thought you wrote to your friend about your crush?" Jensen frowned.

"I.... right. Yeah, so I did have a crush but my sister didn't know that, not for sure. Anyways, she thought it'd be cute to get me that bracelet - for good luck. Turned out I quite like it and it _is_ good luck. Proven again today."

"Cool," Jensen agreed and ordered another beer. "So, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" 

"As in dating? Hm, not really. Kinda on and off with my friend Sandy but we both don't wanna commit really while we don't know where things are going to head work-wise. So we're just keeping it loose. And you?"

Jensen shrugged. "Dunno if you count it, but I'm in a kinda open fling with my high school sweetheart Danneel."

"Open how?" 

"Well, we don't see each other all the time and we both hate being tied down so we have this agreement that we can do what we want as long as we're open about it to everyone involved," Jensen explained between a few sips. "We're both not ready for a full-time commitment, but this works for us."

"It sounds... kinda interesting. Not sure it'd be something for me but if both of you are cool with it, why not?" Jared couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed even though he knew he had no reason to. Jensen was into chicks. He was into chicks. Alec was a crush. Just a crush. Damnit.

Jensen grinned and Jared couldn't shake the feeling there was something either he didn't get or that Jensen knew. They finished their drinks and took a cab which dropped off Jensen at his hotel before continuing to Jared's.

 

*****

 

Jared was sipping from a water bottle as Jensen was going over a few things with director David Nutter and Eric Kripke. They'd been filming a few days by now, getting into the groove pretty fast, but were now busy with one of the opening scenes for the series.

"Right, guys, back at it. Jared, you ready?" Nutter called while signaling the cameramen. Jared stepped onto his mark and gave a thumbs up. Jensen had moved back to his mark, ready for action. He caught Jared's eye and winked. 

Working with Jensen was awesome and terrifying at the same time. Awesome because Jensen was an easy going, talented and humorful actor who took to direction like ducks to water. Terrifying, because Jared realized that the crush he'd had on Alec was transferring to Dean and Jared suddenly wasn't sure if it wasn't all about Jensen in the first place.

"And action," Nutter called and the lights dimmed.

Jared started the scene by lunging at Jensen to grab his shoulder and Jensen knocked his arm away to line up a strike at Jared that his colleague ducked under. Jensen proceeded to grab his arm and swung him around. A blocked kick by Jared and a shove later they tumble into the next room. Jared tripped and fell on his ass - not part of the choreography - causing Jensen to topple over and land right on top of him.

"Cut," Nutter yelled.

"Sorry," Jensen mumbled and rolled off, his leg dragging over Jared's crotch which drew a soft grunt from him. "Sorry, Jay, you alright?"

Jared ignored the interested twitch his dick gave. "Yeah. Fine. Sorry, guys, my fault."

"No problem," Nutter nodded. "How about we start with Dean shoving Sam through the doorway? Cameras get in position. Great."

When everyone was back in position, Nutter called 'action' once more and the filming continued. Jensen shoved Jared back and followed him into the new room. He flung his elbow at Jared's face and Jared rolled with it, followed by a kick to Jensen's head. Jensen ducked. Then he aimed a punch at Jared which he blocked just for Jensen to hook himself in and throw Jared to the mat on the ground. Immediately he pinned Jared to the floor. 

"Whoa, easy, tiger," Jensen panted with Dean's voice.

Jared was breathing hard, too.

"Dean?" he called, incredulous.

Jensen laughed.

"Cut!"

"Awesome, boys," Kripke clapped his hands.

"Jensen, stay put," Nutter instructed. "Cameras, new position. We're gonna take it from there to the end of the scene."

Jared felt Jensen's weight on top of him and hoped against reason Jensen wouldn't notice he was half hard.

When they had finally wrapped for the day, Jared quickly retired to his trailer under the guise of being worn out. Jensen looked at him in an odd way but said nothing. Jared just wasn't up to explaining a bodily reaction he couldn't really explain to himself. It was just a reaction to the contact, not to Jensen. Wasn't it? 

Jared was confused and knew he had to resolve this state soon because Jensen was such an awesome friend and he didn't want to put any strain on their friendship one way or another. A few days later Jared wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that Jensen never brought the situation up.

 

*****

 

Time was passing and the two J's - as the crew called them - by now were notorious for pranking each other and everyone who was part of cast or crew. They were hanging out long after working hours and the whole atmosphere on set was relaxed and oozed camaraderie.

Jensen had knocked off earlier than Jared this day, sneaking a slice of apple pie from set that was used for shooting a scene for the episode "Scarecrow". Dean's scenes with his brother were all wrapped and they were only missing a few scenes with just Sam, so Jared had to stay behind.

Mind working overtime, Jensen took this as the perfect opportunity to prank his friend and the apple pie, as delicious as it was - Jensen had tasted it - was part of that plan. Making sure nobody saw him, Jensen disappeared in Jared's trailer and searched for the perfect spot to deposit the slice of pie. Should he hide it under Jared's chair cushion and wait for him to sit in the pie? Or mash it up and stuff it into the pockets of Jared's jacket where he loved to stick his hands in?

The jacket was winning and Jensen walked up to the rack it was hanging on when he brushed against the mini kitchen counter and knocked down Jared's leather bracelet that he'd taken off because it didn't belong to Sam's wardrobe. Jensen looked at it on the floor and shrugged, going through with his plan and stuffing the mashed pie into Jared's pockets. Then he washed his hands and bent down to pick up Jared's good luck charm. 

It was the first time he got to get a good look at it and Jensen was curious if the barcode had been carved or burnt into the leather. He found it was neither. It was printed in. And now that he could see the full barcode, Jensen froze. He'd only ever noticed the 33 in the beginning. Now he saw there was no 29 after it, but 18. Max' code started 3329, not 3318. Alec's code, however... Jensen swallowed and turned the bracelet further to reveal the final digits.

"494," he muttered and leaned against the counter. "He wasn't crushing on Max, he was crushing on Alec. Son of a bitch."

  


[ ](https://imgur.com/V6Gp6Qb)

  


Jensen couldn't help but keep staring at the well-worn piece of leather, mind racing in an effort to figure out what it all meant. Many scenes popped up in his head that Jensen now saw in a different context and he wondered if the various half boners he'd seen - and occasionally felt - on his co-star where merely down to his easily excitable youth or if there was more to it.

Heavy footsteps just outside the trailer were the only warning Jensen got before the trailer door flew open and Jared came in. It wasn't unusual for Jensen to wait in his friend's trailer, so Jared smiled when he saw Jensen. 

"Heya, Jay, you up for a...," Jared's great smile faltered and he trailed off when his eyes fell on the leather bracelet Jensen was twirling in between his fingers. "Fuck."

Jensen took in the horror that crossed over Jared's face. "Something you wanna tell me, Jay?" 

"I.... no, shit, I'm sorry, I...," Jared was terrified. What if Jensen loathed knowing Jared's been drooling over a character he played. Jared couldn't deal with this right now and turned to leave. "Sorry," he whispered.

He didn't get far, though, because the second his hand touched the trailer door, he felt Jensen's fingers curl around his biceps to hold him back.

"Don't run, Jared," Jensen said calmly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I?" Jared replied louder than he intended. "Hi, I'm Jared. Just so you know, I have a crush on your character Alec. Look, I even have a bracelet like a freaking fangirl. Mind if I fantasize about you when I'm alone? Would your girlfriend mind?"

Jared's agitation translated into his words as he crudely tried to save himself more embarassment in the worst possible way. 

"Jared." Jensen's voice was soft, not appalled or angry or horrified. But Jared didn't register it at all.

"Don't, please. Jensen, I can't do this right now. Please."

"You seem to think I'm mad or that I hate you," Jensen asserted and then added with vigor. "I'm not!"

"How can you not be?"

Jensen chuckled, suddenly enthused. They had a lot to talk about and clear up, but they both had to come to grips with what unfolded these past few moments before they discussed it over a beer or two. He knew he had to mull things over on his own.

"I'm not," he emphasized and then let go of Jareds arm to cup his hands to the other man's jaw and place a soft, sensual kiss on Jared's slack lips. Then Jensen smiled at his friend and turned to leave. "You know where to find me."

Back in his trailer Jensen hoped Jared would find the courage to follow him and they'd have the chance to figure out where this would leave them. But Jared never came.

The next days of filming were strained somehow. The other cast and the crew noticed something was different. The J's still clicked during filming and joked around, but the invisible tension surrounding them wasn't something that anyone could make sense of.

They were filming a fight scene between Sam and Dean - or shapeshifter Dean - a few days later and the boys had worked hard on the choreography. It had to look real and there were a lot of moves to remember and rehearse. 

Finally, they both felt confident they would get through the scene in one take, which is what director Phil Sgriccia was trying for. The cameras and lighting were in position, sound was rolling and Phil called 'action'. And action was what he got. 

Fists were flying, punches were blocked, kicks were delivered. It all went as planned until it didn't. For some reason, instead of aiming a flying fist to Jensen's head, Jared ended up delivering a kick to his gut. Jensen, who expected the punch, was unprepared and unprotected and the moment Jared's foot connected he felt all air leaving his lungs.

Jensen crashed to the floor, desperately gasping for air. The need for oxygen was so great he didn't even feel his head bouncing off the floor. His ears were buzzing and he was sure someone was calling his name. Finally, he managed to breathe a bit easier and the buzzing receded.

"I'm so sorry, Jensen." Jared's frantic voice penetrated his haze. "I forgot, it's my fault. Didn't mean to hurt you. Damn, you're bleeding. Can you breathe, c'mon, Jay, get some air in your lungs."

"Stop fussing," Jensen wheezed and coughed. " 'm okay."

"No, you're not. I just kicked the wind outta you and you cracked your head and it's all my fault," Jared argued.

"Jared," Phil Sgriccia called. "Calm down and let him up." Jensen felt the man's hand on his shoulder. "Jensen, how about we take a break, you can have someone clean you up and get your wind back and then we try again if you're okay. If you're not, we'll figure something out."

"I'm fine," Jensen insisted, taking a deep breath. He accepted Jared's hand as a help up and obediently followed the make-up lady for a touch-up. She cleaned the small cut on his eyebrow and sealed it with spray plaster while Jared watched, looking contrite.

"Stop it, Jay," Jensen said softly. "I'm good. These things happen. Now let's go and knock it out of the park."

Four takes later they had wrapped the scene and Sgriccia announced there would be an hour long break. Jared shot off in a flash and Jensen just shook his head as he walked to his trailer. He had some cold sparkling water in his mini fridge that he was dying to get to.

After the cool fluid had quenched his thirst, Jensen flopped down on the cot, kicking up his legs. His head was throbbing slightly and he rested his arm across his eyes to drown out the light. He must have dozed off because suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, shaking it.

"Jensen?"

Jensen blinked and cracked his eyes open a bit, looking into Jared's worried face. 

" 's up?" he rasped.

"You were scaring me, Jay. You sure you're okay?"

"What? Yeah. Just tired. And a bit sore," Jensen admitted.

"Right," Jared replied but Jensen could hear he wasn't buying all of it. "I just... I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jensen sighed. Jared on a guilt trip was very hard to convince it wasn't his fault. He sat up and looked at his friend.

"Is this still about me finding out you have Alec's code on your leather? Jared, it's okay. I... kinda like it, if I'm honest."

"What?" Jared looked stunned. "But..."

"My girlfriend? You didn't listen, Jay. Dani and I, we hook up when we feel like it. Nothing less, nothing more. We're not in a relationship. More like friends with benefits, okay?" Jensen studied Jared's expression. "Do I really have to spell it out? I'm bi, Jared. As in I like chicks _and_ I like guys. And I like the guy staring at me right now a whole lot."

With that Jensen grabbed Jared's shirt and pulled the younger man down to him, sealing his lips onto Jared's with a lot of promise. When Jared didn't pull back, Jensen lightly nipped Jared's bottom lip, delighted when the other man parted them to let him in. 

When Jared started responding to the kiss, Jensen felt it was safe to do a bit more and slipped his hand under Jared's shirt, running his fingers lightly over the soft skin above taut abs. Jared couldn't contain a low moan at the contact and felt his jeans getting tighter by the second. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss.

He needed a moment to catch his breath and when he looked up he saw Jensen grinning at him, obviously pleased with himself. Jared saw the cockiness he found so exhilarating in Alec shining through and realized that Dean shared the trait. So, maybe there was more Jensen in Alec and Dean than the other way round. Jared knew he'd have to find out.

"You better not be playing with me, Jay," Jared panted. 

Jensen cocked his head and took Jared's hand in his, guiding it to his crotch.

"Does it feel like I'm playing with you?"

There was a sharp rap on the trailer door and a voice called out, "Ten minutes!"

"Shit," Jared muttered, causing Jensen to chuckle. "Don't touch me. Hell, don't look at me unless you want me to embarrass myself on set," Jared drawled, eyes falling on the obvious erection he was (not really) hiding in his pants.

"Well, if you want to clean the pipes...," Jensen started but Jared squawked, horrified.

"Are you out of your mind, dude? Just... gimme... um, you got something cold to drink?"

Jensen smirked and got up to get two bottles of cold water, handing one to Jared. They drank and then sat in silence for a short bit.

"So, how about dinner, Jay?"

Jared's head shot up. "Wha'?" 

"Come over to my place after we knock off here. We can order pizza and watch TV," Jensen explained. Jared scoffed.

"We've done that at least thrice a week so far," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"True," Jensen agreed. "But this time we can discuss all this. Been wanting to for some time, Jay, but like you, I thought you were into chicks."

"I am. Never been with a, um... guy. Alec, he was my first gay crush, if you know what I mean. When I see Dean now, well, honestly, Dean's hot. Really hot. And then I realized it wasn't Alec. Or Dean. It was you."

Jensen had lost his smirk but his eyes never left Jared's as he spoke, sucking up every word like a sponge. His eyes were big and took in every detail of Jared. The man mesmerized him. As he opened his mouth to reply, the knock on the door repeated and he sighed.

"So, tonight? Pizza, beer and cheesy TV shows?"

"What? You gonna put in your DOOL?" Jared jested. Jensen gave him the stink eye and laughed, then mustered his Dean voice.

"Come on, Sasquatch, lets wrap today."

 

*****

 

Jared put down his beer to take his turn at the pool table. Jensen had pocketed quite a few balls and only narrowly missed his last, giving Jared the chance to clear the table and get even in games won. He was pretty buzzed by now but not overly so, the pizza making sure the beers wouldn't go to his head too fast.

He felt Jensen's eyes on him as he lined up the cue and took aim. There were four balls left on the table and Jared sunk the first one quite comfortably. The second one soon followed, but the cue ball ended up in an awkward position and Jared took a moment to decide how to play the shot.

"You're not gonna make it, Jay," Jensen grinned, sipping on his own beer. Jared huffed.

"As much as I want to say I can, damn it, I think you're right," Jared groused. "Just... gimme a sec."

Taking a deep breath he got himself back into position and took the shot. He got the spin right, the direction. But in the end, he lacked a tiny bit of speed and the ball stopped agonizingly close to the pocket.

"Damn it, Ackles... game's yours," Jared conceded and emptied his beer. Jensen, with a grin, lined up the last two shots to sink the eight ball. Jared's had his eyes glued to Jensen's ass but looked up when the man straightened up.

"Ya know," he drawled, "I was just wondering, who do you think is a better pool player. Alec? Or Dean?"

"Hm," Jensen raised an eyebrow. He scratched his head. "Tough call. But I'd say, Jensen." He smirked and Jared rolled his eyes before laughing.

"And why's that?"

"Cos I am real and they're not," Jensen replied with a wink. Jared blushed. Didn't he know that.

"You make them seem real," he muttered softly. Jensen's hearing was excellent.

"Thanks, Jay. Means a lot, coming from you. That reminds me, wasn't there something we wanted to pow-wow over pizza?"

"Since there's almost no pizza left, I'd rather pow-wow that over another round of pool," Jared replied, looking at Jensen with a smirk. He'd had an idea. And he really liked it. On the drive over to Jensen's apartment Jared had decided if Jensen seemed willing to test something, he wasn't going to object. Because, who was he kidding? 

Thinking of Alec - who was Jensen - had made him feel frisky everytime and claiming he'd never jacked off to his image would be a lie. Then Jared had - at first reluctantly - watched _Smallville_ when he'd read Jensen was in, and even if it wasn't really what he'd wanted to watch, Jensen brought his character Jason alive just like he'd done with Alec (and Ben) in a way that you had to love him despite turning out a villain.

"Now I'm scared," Jensen leaned his hip against the pool table. "I've just kicked your tipsy ass and you want another lesson?"

"Yep," Jared grinned. "But this time, it's strip pool."

Jensen snorted with laughter. Then he looked up at his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"You really wanna play pool with me, buck naked? Cos that's what you'll be before this challenge is over."

"Sure," Jared grinned slyly. 

"Damn, Jay, I don't wanna see your scrawny behind, but who knows, maybe the front will make up for it. Challenge accepted," Jensen declared and took the triangle to line up the balls inside.

"Great. My rules. I start the first match. Every ball I pocket, you lose a piece of fabric. I'm tired of seeing you in 3.5 layers every day."

"I... what?" Jensen all but stuttered. Then, after a moment, he'd regained his composure and replied with a sinfully low voice. "Well, if you wanted to see me naked, Jay, you'd have but to ask."

Jared swallowed and took another swig of his beer before getting the cue back in position and concentrating hard. If he messed up, it would be him losing the layers. 

His mind fully on the game now, Jared pocketed two balls in the opening hit and Jensen chucked off his shoes.

"How long did it take you to realize you had a crush on Alec?" 

"Hey, no distracting," Jared grumbled, studying the pattern of the balls on the table. 

"My rules. For every piece of fabric I have to take off, I get to ask a question," Jensen countered firmly. Jared started and looked up.

"Really?"

"Really," Jensen nodded, face serious.

"Damn. Okay. How long did it take me? Um, until Alec walked into Max' cell and took off his shirt."

"Ah, so you were after some skin," Jensen decided. "Go on."

Jared stared at the other man incredulously and took a deep breath. Soon, another ball hit the pocket and Jensen took off his plaid shirt.

Bit by bit Jensen was losing clothes and Jared was spilling his guts. How he'd record the episodes and rewatch his favorite scenes or how his sister caught him drooling over Alec's ass. Finally, Jared sunk the last ball and Jensen was down to his boxer briefs.

"What did you think when you walked into that room at the agency and saw me?"

Jared blushed furiously. "My first thought was that you're even more gorgeous in reality. And then I panicked you'd recognize that bracelet right away."

"Yeah, well, we know I didn't," Jensen stated. "Right. Now what? You're way overdressed."

Jared's eyes had been roaming over Jensen's body every second he wasn't looking at the pool table and now he couldn't tear his gaze away to save his life.

"Like what you're seeing?"

"You're amazing," Jared breathed, unconsciously licking his lips. Jensen groaned at the sight. Then, determined, he closed the gap between them and pulled Jared's t-shirt up and over his head. 

"Right back at ya," he replied, eyes devouring Jared's defined torso. Jared shivered. From excitement. But Jensen wanted to be sure, so he offered him a way out. "Jay, if you're not comfortable with this, we can..."

He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say, for Jared leaned into Jensen and sealed his lips over his. Another shiver ran down his spine as he took in how soft Jensen's lips were against his own and they parted willingly. Jensen brought his hand up to cup Jared's head and he took the lead. 

Slowly he backed Jared up until he bumped into the couch and sat down. Jared's head was on the same level as Jensen's tented boxers and Jared licked his lips as he stared admiringly at Jensen's covered but obvious arousal, which was matching his own. 

"Jay?" Jensen asked softly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to. I want _you_!"

With that declaration, Jared hooked his fingers into the elastic band of Jensen's briefs and pulled them down. Taking only a short moment to admire the beautiful cock in front of him, Jared wasted no time and took the head into his mouth, suckling softly. Jensen groaned loudly.

"Fffffuck, Jay."

Feeling Jared's lips on him wiped the last doubts about the younger man's intentions from his mind and Jensen closed his eyes and leaned his head back, intent on taking in the feeling of his tongue caressing his dick.

Jared was slightly surprised that sucking Jensen's cock was so different in regards to taste and texture than he'd imagined. He found himself enjoying it so much he dropped one hand to fumble his jeans open so his rock hard erection would have some more space.

Jensen couldn't believe what was happening but he knew he never wanted it to stop. Jared was a natural and his arousal and excitement grew with every second. When he felt Jared's hand gently caressing his tight balls, a shudder went through Jensen's body and he opened his eyes to watch. 

Jared grew even bolder and took more and more of Jensen's impressive length in his mouth. He could feel it was all Jensen could do not to snap his hips forward and force himself even deeper.

"Jay," Jensen panted. "I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep that up. So unless you want me to finish in your mouth..."

Jared pulled off with a noisy plop. He licked his lips and quickly pushed down his jeans and boxers in one motion. Jensen watched him, pupils blown wide with lust. When Jared was as naked as Jensen, he leaned back on the couch, cock pointing skywards and leaking, legs spread wide. He gripped his shaft and squeezed lazily.

"How about you finish in here?" Jared coated his fingers with his precum and rubbed it over his anus. Jensen groaned at the sight, cock bobbing. 

"Jared...," Jensen panted. "I know I'd love to but I can't promise to go slow, baby. I wouldn't wanna hurt you."

"I'll be fine, promise. Just cos I never had a cock up my ass doesn't mean there was never anything up it. You won't hurt me. But I'd love to feel you deep in me."

"Damn, Jay. Just lemme grab the lube and a rubber...," Jensen muttered hoarsly.

"Just lube, Jay. You're clean, ain't you?" Jared looked trustingly at his friend, soon to be lover.

"Yeah, but..."

"I trust you. I wanna feel you."

Jared saw Jensen slip in Dean-mode as he grabbed his wrist and pulled. "Bedroom, Sasquatch."

With a chuckle Jared followed Jensen and soon was all laid out on Jensen's bed, cock weeping, legs spread, and moaning breathlessly as Jensen used his expert fingers to lubricate his hole. The bastard knew what he was doing because the way his fingers brushed Jared's prostate certainly was no accident. When Jared reached down to jerk his aching cock, Jensen grabbed his wrist again, stilling the hand.

"No touching, baby. Gonna make you feel good with my cock now. You're gonna blow so hard, I know it." Bending down Jensen peppered kisses from Jared's throat down to his navel and the sucked the crown of Jared's prick in his mouth for a few licks and nibbles. Then he lined up his dipping dick with Jared's slick hole and locked his eyes on Jared's.

"Ready?"

Jared nodded. And then Jensen pressed in, stretching Jared so good. He kept at it, steadily, until he was flush, balls nestled against Jared's glutes. Jensen waited a few moments to let his lover get used to him and when Jared slightly bucked, Jensen's hold on self-control evaporated.

With a keening moan Jensen began plowing into Jared's snug but greedy hole, hips snapping forward at a steady pace. But for all the urgency they both felt, Jensen wasn't just lost in lust. For him, it was important that his partner experienced the same level of pleasure and he angled his thrusts every few strokes, reducing Jared to a babbling mess. 

Jensen could feel his orgasm slowly building deep in his balls and hooked Jared's legs over his shoulders to get even deeper. Jared frantically attempted to grip his dick but Jensen pinned his wrists with his own and angled his thrusts anew, making sure he'd hit Jared's prostate on each stroke. A thin line of clear fluid connected Jared's tip with his abs, running down and pooling in his navel and Jensen felt his balls tremble. 

"Jay, I'm gonna blow, not gonna last, baby. Feel so good. You're so fucking hot, want you to cum for me," Jensen grunted. "Look at me, Jay."

Jared moved his head to lock eyes with his lover and the raw pleasure on Jensen's features along with a fierce thrust pushed him over the edge. With a shout, he erupted, coating his chest and Jensen's abs in hot cum. His body pulled stiff with every pump of ejaculating and he felt himself squeeze Jensen's cock even harder.

Jensen shuddered and pulled stiff, eyes wide and unseeing as he pumped his scalding seed deep inside Jared's body. After the first few shots, his hips lazily moved again and Jared heard the man chanting softly.

"Fuck, Jay, Jay, Jay..." Over and over, until Jensen let go of his wrists and more or less collapsed to top of Jared's blissfully relaxed but messy body.

 

*****

 

Jensen jerked awake at the shake on his shoulder and looked up, feeling utterly worn out. He realized he was still laying on top of Jared and they were still sticky. A mess.

"Oh fuck, sorry Jay. You should've just pushed me off. I'm way too heavy to sleep on you," Jensen apologized as he hastily scrambled off his lover's equally messy body.

"Fell asleep, too. And you're not that heavy. I'm still lightheaded from shooting every last bit of my cum. You sure know how to use your equipment. You're a beast, Mr. Ackles," Jared smiled lazily.

"Happy to show you even more my _equipment_ can do, Jay. Glad I could give you... and me... a memorable first time," Jensen chuckled slightly.

"Now where does that leave us?" Jared asked as he dragged himself up. "Besides in need of a shower."

"I'm usually not opposed to friends with benefits, but damn, I'd want to try the next level, if you want to."

"Next level as in boyfriends?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Jensen replied. "Believe me, that's a first for me, too."

"Boyfriends. I kinda like that thought. Now I wonder what would have happened if I'd shown you the bracelet up close on day one." 

Jensen just laughed and they sat a moment in silence. Then he closed in and pressed a short but loving kiss on Jared's lips. 

"I really need that shower. You coming?"

  


[ ](https://imgur.com/KlhbzfE)

 

 

 


End file.
